4. Szycie kostiumów w miarę swoich możliwości
Totalnie Dramatyczne Życie Gwiazd - Odcinek 4 (czołówka) (w przyczepie)Leshawna: Pozbyli się Harolda, ale ja wkraczam do akcji! Nie skończę tego tak łatwo! (w przyczepie)Katerine: To bardzo dziwne uczucie! Odkąd biorę udziały w tych całych Totalnych Porażkach moje życie ulega wielkiej przemianie! Straciłam najlepsza przyjaciółkę, kłócę się z kolegami z drużyny! Tak dalej być nie może! (w przyczepie)Margaret: Tak, nasza drużyna nie jest zgrana! Może to wina kapitana? Nawet jeśli to powinien w tej sprawie jakoś działać! (w przyczepie)Martha: Gdybym to ja była kapitanem wprowadziłabym ostrą dyscyplinę! Żadnych kłótni, wyzwisk, tylko praca i zwycięstwo! (w przyczepie)Chris: Sytuacja w programie diametralnie się zmienia. Schodzi on na psy! Nie jest już tak dobry jak poprzedni! Znamy naszych zawodników i wiemy do czego są zdolni! Multum zadań, które są na bazie jednego dużego. Jakby ktoś w niego walnął, a on się rozdrobni! (w przyczepie)Chef: Wiem, że program jest totalnie do d**y! Tylko, że tym razem nieźle mi płacą! Hehe Śniadanie Chris: Jak minęła noc? Leshawna: Okropnie! Chris: Myślałem, że otrzymam jakieś weselsze wiadomości. Lindsay: Chris, w moim apartamencie cały czas kapie z sufitu. Chris: Kto nad tobą mieszka? Lindsay: Chyba Owen. Chris: Owen? Masz coś dopowiedzenia na ten temat? Owen: Yyy... Nie! Chris: Przykro mi, Lindsay. Nic nie mogę w takim razie zrobić. Lindsay: Hmm... Chris: Dobra! Nie ma, co dumać! Zaczynamy zadanie! Christopher: Fajnie by było je poznać. Logan: Nie fajnie byłoby go poznawać! Chris: Dziś każdy z was będzie musiał uszyć po jednym stroju! Beth: Ojej, to pracowite. Chris: Brawo za spostrzegawczość. Każdy z was dostanie osobny projekt, na jego podstawie stworzy ubranie. Jako, że liczymy spora grupkę ludzi, pokaz nie odbędzie się. Po prostu ocenię z Chefem i Natalie wasze prace. Katerine: Wspomniałeś coś o Natalie? Chris: Tak, jest moim... asystentem! Powoli wchodzi i niesie coś ciężkiego na plecach. Natalie: Chyba raczej sługusem! Uff... Ale się zmachałam! Matt: Trochę wysiłku ci nie zaszkodzi. Hehe Natalie: Grr... Zamknij się! Ja idę teraz odpocząć. Chris: Nie tak prędko. Musisz iść do pralni odebrać moje rzeczy! Natalie: Że niby, co?! Chris: Raz, raz! Co do zadania. Tu macie potrzebne materiały. Wjeżdża śmieciarka i zrzuca na zawodników tonę bawełny, poliestru itp. Chris: Życzę wam powodzenia. Zabójcze Kamery 137px Trent: No to ludzie... Od czego zaczynamy? Leshawna: Nie słyszałeś tępaku? Chociaż jesteśmy drużyną każdy robi sam swój strój! Trent: Nazywaj tępakiem swojego Harolda, a nie mnie! Leshawna: W przeciwieństwie do ciebie on jest miły, mądry i pomocny! Trent: Ciekawe jakim cudem on cię tak kocha? Jesteś wielkim niedorozwiniętym pulpetem! (grupowe wzdechnięcie) Matt: Ej, tylko wolno mówić, że ktoś jest pulpetem! Na przykład Pauline! Pauline: Bardzo zabawne! Leshawna: Może mi zazdrościsz, że lepiej mi się układa z Haroldem, niż z twoją Katie?! Trent: Układa nam się bardzo dobrze! Leshawna: Świetnie, więc się mnie nie czepiaj i myśl, co robisz! Trent: Świetnie! Leshawna: Super świetnie! Trent: Świetnie do kwadratu! Margaret: Możecie się już zamknąć?! Kłócicie się jak małe dzieci! Leshawna i Trent: Zamknij się! (w przyczepie)Margaret: Małe gnoje! Dorastają mi ledwo do pięt! Kurczę, chyba troszeczkę przesadzam. (w przyczepie)Leshawna: Za kogo on się ma?! Jakąś primadonnę? (w przyczepie)Trent: Nikt mnie tak jeszcze nie wytrącił z równowagi! Sadie: Explosion? Co to jest? Explosion: Stringi w koronkę! Kocham takie! Sadie: Ale z nich coś wystaje. Explosion: Aaa, chodzi ci o ten prześwitujący materiał? Sadie: Tak, tak. Explosion: Chciałam w ten sposób wyobrazić sobie płomienie ognia. Sadie: Explosion! Jaka ty jesteś mądra! Katie: I kreatywna! Explosion: Mam to po mojej praprapraprapraprababce, która była siostrą zakonną! Niezłe z nich były pionierki! Katie: To niezwykle ciekawe. Explosion: A ta prapra(...)babka miała na imię Kunegunda i miała 4 mężów. Katie: Ale mówiłaś, że była... Explosion: Tak wiem. Zakonnicą, ale zmieniała swoje poglądy religijne około 4 razy na tydzień. I w ten sposób znalazła sobie chłopów! Hihi (w przyczepie)Katie: Izzy jest pozytywnie zakręcona! (w przyczepie)Sadie: Można z nią porozmawia na każdy temat. Świetna przyjaciółka. Wrzeszczące Megafony 137px Matt: Auu! Lindsay: Fajnie się szyje! Matt: Auu! Logan: Jeśli to ma być fajne! Matt: Auu! Owen: Ja mam gorzej. Muszę uszyć coś na swój rozmiar. Matt: Auu! Memo: ¿Creo que Matt tiene un problema? Matt: Auuuu!!! Julie: Czego ty tak jęczysz?! Głowa mi od tego już pęka! Matt: Nie moja wina, że ta igła cały czas mnie kuje w rękę. Patrzcie, same już krzyczą z bólu. Zbliżenie na wrzeszczące ręce. Pauline: Dobraaa, to było dziwne. Matt: W ogóle mi to nie wychodzi! Geoff: Musisz się trochę postarać, kolo. Matt: Tylko, że mi nie wychodzi. Bridgette: Poczekaj. Podchodzi do niego. Bridgette: Na pewno da się coś z tym jeszcze zrobić. Nachyla się nad nim. (w przyczepie)Matt: Ulala, gorąco mi się zrobiło na widok jej... dekoltu. Myślałem, że się spalę ze wstydu. Bridgette: Matt, coś się stało? Matt: Nie, nic. Bridgette: Wyglądasz jakby ktoś nagle wylał na ciebie kubeł wody. Matt: Naprawdę, nic się nie stało. Bridgette: Ok. Śmieszny jesteś. Geoff: Hmm... (w przyczepie)Matt: W końcu nie wytrzymałem i... Matt: Sorki. Bridgette możesz to dokończyć, a ja na chwilkę idę do toalety. Bridgette: Jasne. Geoff: Dlaczego mi nie pomożesz? Bridgette: Przecież tobie idzie znakomicie. Geoff: A on jest kapitanem. Powinien sobie poradzić w każdej sytuacji. Bridgette: Ale miły jest. Aż żal było nie pomagać. Geoff: Taa, jasne. Prace szły jako tako. Jednym lepiej, drugim gorzej. Część nawet już pokończyła swoje stroje, a jeszcze inna męczyła się z rozpoczęciem. Sprawdzanie strojów Chris: Widzę, że prace już są powoli kończone, wiec zacznę część sprawdzać. Memo, jak tam? Memo: Tenía muchas ganas de construir algo en el estilo de México, y creo que lo logré. Chris: Nie wiem, co mówiłeś, ale dostajesz 8/10. Memo: Wow, no me creo que soy tan bueno. Hehe. Gracias, Chris. Chris: Dalej, Beth? Beth: Zrobiłam tylko ten sweterek na drutach. Chris: Hmm... Przypomina mi dzieła babci. Dostaniesz 7/10. Beth: Ohh, Chris. Dzięki, dzieki... Chris: Tak, tak. Lindsay? Lindsay: Mam ten oto piękny stanik. Chris: Hehe. Ciekawe, tylko, że jest mały! To nie miały być ubranka dla lalek. 4/10. Lindsay: Ale i tak dobrze. Chris: No to kolej na... Nagle Tyler mdleje. Chris: Halo, halo! Co tam się dzieje?! Lindsay: Tyler? Kochany mój? Odezwij się! Chris: Co ty mu zrobiłaś? Lindsay: Pokazałam tylko biustonosz. Zaczęłam go zakładać kiedy nagle się porwał i... Chris: Dobra, chyba wiem, co było dalej. Tyler nie może kontynuować udziału w programie. 15 minut później Wnoszą Tylera do karetki. Lindsay: Żegnaj, Tyler! Będę tęsknić. Matt: Fajnie było, ale się skończyło. Chris: Tyler powoli nas opuszcza, a my wróćmy do sprawdzania strojów. Chociaż wiecie, co? Nawet jeśli jakaś drużyna wygra to nikt nie wyleci. Już i tak pożegnaliśmy jedna osobę. Dobra, pokazujcie dalej. Karetka odjeżdża. Zawodnicy odchodzą w głębie z Chrisem, a obraz w kamerze robi się co raz ciemniejszy. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnie Dramatycznego Życia Gwiazd